Fire
by neverland300690
Summary: Sequel to "Water", but it can also stand alone. Through the mirrors one cannot truly see who he is. But still, we always see ourselves better when mirrored in the other persons eyes.


This is a sequel to "Water", but it can stand alone of course. Enjoy. Please review.

---

---

---

Hinata looked out the window and breathed deep. Tonight there would be a thunderstorm. She was sure, she could practically smell it in the air. She loved thunderstorms, especially when they were loud and with a lot of rumpling. She liked to curl under the bed sheets and listen to its rampage, to the rain and the sound it made. It seemed in those moments that the world would go quiet and the rain would whisper to her the most amazing things. Every raindrop made a sound of its own, and all together, the rain was a beautiful symphony of sounds made by nature like no other instrument could make.

Listening to the rain was a habit she had carried on from her childhood. After her mother died, she had felt very isolated, she would lock herself in her room for days, not getting out until she was forced to. It was winter when she died, so it rained a lot. Hinata would feel so alone and abandoned, that she made a friend of the rain, since nobody seemed to care what she felt at the time. So she would talk to the rain and it would talk back, whispering her the most amazing stories, stories her mother was no longer there to tell her.

She liked stories, she liked to make them up and live them. She liked to make up people and their lives, and she liked to imagine things happening to them. She did it all the time, it made her feel good. It made her forget a great deal of things. Afterwards she would feel bad about it… she didn't want to live in fantasies, it was time for her to grow up and make her own fantasies true.

It was almost three in the morning when the rain began pouring. It was a violent storm, with a lot of thunders and lightning, but strangely, no wind. The rain kept coming down as if someone up in the heavens was crying it out. She was laying on her bed, in her pajamas, her eyes closed, hearing everything, imagining things that she would like to be doing the that moment, imagining the person she would like to be with. Then she slowly opened her eyes and sat on her bed contemplating.

What if she broke the rules just this once. It wasn't like anyone would know anyway! Her father was not in the compound, he was away. She knew the turns that the guards took when patrolling, she had made those timelines for them. She could get pass everyone else in there, she knew how, since she was now a supervisor of the compound along with Neji… Oh, right, Neji… she almost forgot about him. He was on duty tonight, it was his turn. As she thought about it, her chances of slipping by to his notoriously observant cousin were pretty slim, if not inexistent. Maybe she could go another night. She was almost sure that even if Neji saw her, he wouldn't stop her, but still, if she was caught then it would mean that he wasn't doing his job well. She didn't want to get anyone in trouble… Well, she just had to be fast enough, maybe create a diversion or something…

Hinata contemplated this in her head, when it hit her. She would watch Neji and then when he was turned and could not see her due to the blind point, she would run for it just as silently as only she could.

Then her door opened and the very object of her thoughts was in the room.

"Are you planning something I need to know about?" Hinata stood frozen beside her window and her breathing hitched. She looked at him, but he wasn't looking as severe as he sounded. In fact a little smile was playing on his lips.

"In fact, I wanted to slip by you, but it seems it quite useless, is it not, cousin." Hinata answered to him and stepped a little closer. He dared a chuckle.

"No, you stand on very thin chances I'm afraid… I think I'm going to go and take a break right now, maybe a little nap. I already have two substitutes for my spot, they are at the north gate. Goodnight cousin." He bowed slightly, but before he could leave, she was hugging him close and he gently hugged her back.

"You have a special place in my heart, brother. And a smile that will always belong to you." He closed his eyes and let her words sink in. Of all his relatives that he knew, only Hinata could be able of such love and such an open way of giving it. He was honored to be called a brother for her, he would have it no other way. Neji let go of her gently and headed to his rooms on the other side of the building.

Without her cousin watching, it was all too easy to get out of the compound and run through the streets to his house. She had the key, he wouldn't even know she got in until she would wake him. As she opened the door, she was extra careful not to make noises. The boards cracked, but she could see Naruto's bed from where she stood, and his deep calm breathing didn't stop. She closed the door and made her way to him. His bed was right under the window, and she could see he was tangled in the sheets like he had been fighting with them, one ham wrapped around his middle, the other around one of his legs. She smiled at the sight of him and then felt herself blush and her chest tighten as her eyes caressed his torso and one of his exposed legs. He was sleeping on his back and he was not wearing anything it seemed. Then she caught sight of his boxers and a great many tings ran through her mind as she looked at him.

He looked so peaceful, so very calm, she just stood there staring at him for a few minutes. She sat down on the floor near his head and with one finger started to caress the outline of his face and slowly run her hand thought his hair. Her face was very close to his, and then a little closer as her lips whisked across his forehead, his cheeks and his jawline and chin. She stopped a breath away from his lips wondering why he wasn't waking up yet. As she had been kissing him, he had moved a little and murmured something, but he wasn't looking like he was about to jump awake anytime soon.

She took another look at him, and noticed a funny little thing about his boxers. She had been with Naruto for a wile, it wasn't hard for her to guess what had happened to her boyfriend. She smiled and kissed him slowly, nibbling his bottom lip with hers and then the other one. Naruto groaned and she smiled. He was still half asleep and he was kissing her back lazily, but once he woke up his eyes bulged open and he bolted up on his bed, looking at her, still dazed.

"Hinata?!" He was really up now and was trying to cover the lower part of his body, as it was saying a bit more than Naruto would have liked. Then he stopped and looked at her.

"Is everything ok?" He asked and reached out to turn on the light on his nightstand, but she beat him to it, she was closer.

"Everything is fine." She answered. It was in that moment that he noticed just how drenched she was. She was wearing her black training suit and it was clinging to her skin, her long hair just as wet. She kept looking at him and he understood that she was here for herself, nothing was out of place anywhere else.

"You've got to be freezing! Did you walk here through the storm?" He got up hastily and put his pants on. Then he went to the cupboard and found on of his black shirts and a pair of boxers for her.

"Actually, I ran… but I like the rain." She said simply and as he came close to her, she got up, took her sweatshirt of, and was left in her white T-shirt, that was not as wet as the first but was not dry either. She took the clothes from him and put them on the bed, then without saying anything else, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him as if there were no tomorrow. Naruto was surprised at first, asking himself what was wrong with his girlfriend, but after a few moments, as she parted his lips with her tongue gently and made her way into his mouth, he stopped thinking all together and responded so fervently, she thought she would melt.

They fell on his little bed, and Hinata felt all the weight of his body. It almost knocked the breath out of her and he stopped kissing her to bring himself up a little, so that he wouldn't smoother her. She didn't really mind the feel of his body against her or his weight for that matter. She welcomed it in fact, but there was something else she wanted to do to him at the moment…

She loved his body, everything about it, every plate of his chest, every dingle patch of his skin. Until tonight, she had been a afraid to really show him just how much she adored him, but then something struck her as she was alone in her room. There was no room in her for so many emotions in her, she just couldn't handle them anymore. The doubt of doing the wrong thing, the reservation and the fear, those couldn't live with the love and the boiling desire she had. If she was to love, then she would love fully, without hesitation to give her everything. She would show him the way she could love him, take his breath away, she would show him herself and hopefully, he would welcome all of her.

Naruto felt the way her hands took his body in. She liked his skin, she liked to feel it against her fingers, so she had said. It drove him on more than anything, the way she always paid so much attention to every patch on his chest, on his back, on his face. But they had never gone further than that. He had never urged her, as in to pressure her and she always seemed to stop herself before it went too far. It was difficult to pressure Hinata in doing anything. He just couldn't look at her, look back into her eyes, at the _way_ she looked at him, with so much love, and then put her into an uncomfortable situation.

So when he felt her hand linger on the hem of his pants, he stopped sucking at her neck and looked into her eyes surprised. Her hand skimmed over him, and he jerked, biting his lip.

"You don't have to… I mean, I know that you know that, but I wanted to say…I…" He stopped talking and she smiled, speaking with her eyes. She looked so soft under him, a gentle creature with milky skin and inky hair spread around her like a princess. She smiled in such a way, he was almost hypnotized for a second. He breathed deep, trying to control himself as he fel her soft skin make contact with the part of him that wanted her more desperately than any.

She felt the heat that was radiating from his as she slipped her fingers under the band of his boxers. She found him and slowly wrapped her fingers around his length, and heard his hiss as his eyes closed. She felt him twitch and as she carefully slid her hand on him, she saw the look on Naruto's face and swore she had never seen a sight that could turn her on more. He was breathing deep and biting his lip hard.

It really felt different, having such a close contact to him. She knew what her boyfriend was packed with, but feeling him through his pants and really feeling him in her hand was entirely a different story. He was really smooth and pulsing with life, and as he kissed her furiously, she wondered just what would it take for Naruto to really lose himself to her.

"Naruto." He opened his safire eyes and looked at her. "Show me how…" She saw he was about to say something, probably that there was no need, but she wanted to see him lost and she wanted to do it right, so she interrupted him "No, please show me."

She took of his pants and boxers as she watched him. His hand came to cup hers gently, and he showed her just what he liked. She enjoyed herself watching him, hearing his moans and the way his breathing hitched sometimes, dwelling in his deep kisses and moaning herself as he bit her neck and filled her breasts roughly. He jerked his hips into her hand and growled deep in his throat as she slowed down a few times, only to pick up rhythm again. Then he suddenly stopped her, grabbing her wrist firmly.

"Stop, or I'm going to make a mess." He said thought his teeth and opened his eyes. They were red now. She was not taken by surprise like the first time it had happened.

"I want you to make a mess." She reached with her free hand behind his head and made him come to her lips, kissing him lightly. Then she arched in him, and took off her T-shirt, and her pants. She was completely naked under him and he was frozen, looking at her and the way her skin glittered in the dark. She kissed him again and invited him into her embrace, as she moved to lay back down. He settled himself and her arms came around him, her scent enveloped him and her legs brushed his hips as she opened herself to him. He was completely dazed, he just didn't know what to do with himself, but to go with his instinct and start kissing her as he always did. His lips found hers and in a few moments he had forgotten that they had no cloths on, and he pushed himself into her body, wanting more of her.

The moment he contact with her, when he felt her warmth he was so lost he hardly thought about anything g but having her in every possible way until the fire within him stopped scorching his soul.

He let go of every bit of himself that was holding back, completely vulnerable in her arms as she made him go through the sweetest torture he had ever passed. He quivered and shivered at her touch, moans, sighs and groans escaping him without his permission. He devoured her flesh, and every bit of her he could reach and the sounds she made, the way she whispered his name made him twitch and his stomach tingled in the most delightful way, every time he was in her. She gasped and her breathing was as short as his, their lips gasping for air, but still needing to make contact, lightly, like one might kiss the petals of a flower.

Then came a moment when he didn't even know where he was anymore, only that he was falling into her eyes and that it made him quake so much he had to hold on to her body tightly, as he was glad that he felt her nails on his back, because they reminded him where his body was as he was coming back. It was like he went all the way up to heaven with her in his as and then found their way back into each other. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever had. He looked at her face as their surrounding became a little more palpable and the only thought he could process was that she was there and it had all bee worth it. Everything, every bit of difficulty and sadness and the loneliness he had felt through all his life, it was all worth it. Because he would now cherish her more than anything, since he knew what it was like to be without her.


End file.
